


Lunar Dragon

by almostkun



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, First Meetings, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostkun/pseuds/almostkun
Summary: “You gotta give it a name, Johnny. To make it official. You can’t name it ‘ninety-six exits plus moons plus five dragon coins, but, like, not necessarily', it’s stupid.”





	1. Special Zone

Kun’s palms were sweaty. The chronometer marked about half an hour and he was on his second try at Tubular. The stage wasn’t particularly difficult on normal speedruns, but having to collect five dragon coins per stage made it a bit more challenging than usual. This combined with him trying to get a glimpse of Johnny’s screen had cost him yet another life.

“It seems both players are facing trouble in the Special Zone. Kun is going for his third try at Tubular, which is very relatable, and Johnny is on his fourth try at Way Cool,... How did he achieve this, nobody knows.” The host mocked.

A friend of Ten’s was hosting the night section of AGDQ. Kun was introduced to him earlier but he couldn’t remember his name. _Jaehyun? Jaehyung?_ He wasn’t paying attention to the boy at the time as he was just introduced to the other player a few minutes before and he was all Kun could think of back then.

“I tried to look at Johnny’s screen, my fault.” Kun explained, now halfway through the stage. “I wanted to see if he was too ahead of me, but I overestimated him.”

The crowd watching their match laughed a bit and so did Johnny. The same aery, cute laugh he presented when they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one chapter long fic, and it still is!, but I decided to slice it into seven pieces, like voldemort did.
> 
> Most of it is already written, but it still may take a long time for me to upload it.
> 
> Also, have I said this is my first time writing? At a language I'm not fluent in? Yeah, please don't kill me if I'm bad at this.


	2. The First Meeting

“Kun, this is Johnny. He’s the one who had the idea for this sort of new Super Mario World speedrun.” Ten gestured at the tall boy in front of him. “Johnny, Kun. Sadly, he’s the only speedrunner I know that didn’t complain about your stupid rules.”

Johnny laughed at the teasing. “They’re not stupid, just a bit specific. It’s not my fault some stages have more than five dragon coins, some stages with none... And also there’s Chocolate Secret that has only one dragon coin. You see– You can’t have pretty rules with these circumstances, Ten. And the usual ninety-six exits run is so boring now. The world record is almost pixel perfect, there’s very low chances of getting better than that.”

This was likely to be an important matter for the boy, Kun noticed, as his speech became a bit heated towards the end, having him running his fingers through his hair in discontentment, followed by a deep, loud sigh. This little moment had Kun giving him a second look.

Johnny was tall, a whole head taller than him, with a cute face and full cheeks. He had round specs that were a little loose and he was in a constant process of adjusting it on his nose. This habit of his had Kun adjusting his own glasses, unwittingly. His light brown hair was tousled, like he had just waken up. In fact, the fluffiness of his hair combined to his puffy eyes and cheeks were almost a confirmation to Kun's wondering.

Kun's eyes went a bit south as Johnny adjusted his round glasses yet another time, looking at his lips. Johnny’s lips moved continuously and he could hear a faint sound coming to his ears, the boy’s voice and Ten’s own, but he couldn’t give it any meaning.

His attention shifted to Johnny’s neck and to his sky blue colored formal shirt, a bit creased and unsettled, with two buttons scandalously open, showing a large amount of his skin and collarbones. Kun could feel a little heat coming to his ears.

Now a little embarrassed, he let his eyes wander elsewhere, _anywhere_ , trying to not look at the feast of flesh in front of him and soon, as to make his mind busy and forget about anything he saw, Kun tried to get back into the conversation, when he got startled by the cutest sound coming from _somewhere_.

“What? The Wind Waker speedrun? I took a nap on the couch at the smaller room so I couldn’t catch it, but what’s new? It’s just Link traveling the seas for four hours straight.” He caught the sound once again. A cute, amusing laugh. This time he saw that Johnny was the one making this glorious sound as he smiled. It was a pretty laugh, mixing Johnny’s deep voice with small intakes of air, his front teeth showing and his eyes disappearing into thin curved lines as he smiled. Kun couldn’t conceive how someone this tall and buff could produce a sound this cute, nor how could he look this cute, but Johnny did.

“That explains the disheveled hair and messy clothes.” Ten pointed out, making the other boy start trying to fix himself. He soon understood his unsettled look wouldn’t mean a thing and stopped trying.

“Also, give me back that key right now. I told you to _watch over_ my stuff not to steal the keys to the stock room. What if you had lost it, you clumsy _yeti_? The whole event would be put on halt and I would scalp you _right here, right now_ as entertainment for the viewers.” Ten threatened, poking Johnny’s chest emphatically in-between words.

The three of them talked for a few minutes on the back of the room. They were discussing the name of the speedrun, at first, but Ten's demand for a name was quickly shushed by Johnny. “I still don’t know how to name it, let go.” He had said on spot. Ten gave up quickly, but, by the look on his face, Kun could sense this was not going to be the end of this matter.

The conversation then drifted onto smaller matters. Who were the other speedrunners, why would anyone speed run Okami (' _The game is amazing but its design is so anti-speedrunning!_ ' Ten whispered, but still some disgusted looks were given to them) and Ten’s love life. The last one because Ten was the friend in common and it was fun to tease him for a change.

“He can tease us separately but when he’s outnumbered he gets shy.” Johnny had mocked way too soon. They found out that even alone Ten could outnumber anyone.

Kun became more quiet as Ten was ripping apart Johnny’s ‘ _frustrated attempts at romance_ '. He knew his time would come later but right now he didn’t mind. It gave him time to let his eyes wander through the room while waiting for his turn and they had a liking for a certain spot.

He just couldn’t help it but to look at Johnny every other time. Mostly when he smiled, but also when he adjusted his specs and specially when he did his ‘ _cute aery laugh kind of giggle_ ' thing. That’s how Kun named it and, fortunately, they were massively sprinkled throughout Johnny’s speech.

Soon enough some random pretty boy joined them, making Ten forget his turn to be humiliated. The boy introduced himself, but Kun never got his name. He had already set his attention somewhere else even if unknowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it? I think Kun looks around too much.


	3. Donations

“Watch me throw this shell and catch it again.”

Kun could only listen to his opponent’s playful voice, being too focused on his own game to look. He didn’t need to do, though, as the crowd exploded in laughter, giving him an idea of what certainly happened.

“Well, that’s a fail.” Johnny said, shyly.

“Now’s a good time for some donations, Jaehyun.” Ten suggested from the sofa behind them.

“Ok, So here we go... We got fifty dollars from _sushi xuxi_ ,... that’s kinda tricky!, that says 'I have been watching both AGDQ and SGDQ for three years now and this is my first time donating. It’s wonderful when the community gathers for a great cause like this. Also, don’t forget to always save the animals.’ We also got a hundred fifty dollars from _china prince zhong chenle_ , I don’t know if I pronounced that correctly, that says 'I was gonna donate and have the first one getting a _yump_ choose where to put the money, but as we have no _yumps_ I'll let the host choose whatever he wants. Give me some _yumps_ , guys!'” The room yelled in agreement. “I don’t think there will be any _yumps_ for this run, Mr. Chinese prince, but thanks for the donation. And as I am the one choosing, I chose what I could never do and put it in saving the animals! Oh!” Jaehyun chuckled. “We got such an _interesting_ donation from an anonymous person. They donate a hundred twenty seven dollars and say 'Let the cute speedrunner with glassed decide where to spend this, _wink wonk_.'” Jaehyun’s voice was full of amazement as he read the donor's request. He tried not to laugh, but he ended up doing so.

Had Kun not be prepared for a loud crowd he would have spent another life and some more time on the speedrun as everyone in the room guffawed at the donation. Still it had affected him. He missed flight momentum, so Mario was on the ground, miraculously with his cape, yet it would take a second to get him flying again.

“So,…” Jaehyun started again, but could not finish the sentence as he broke in laughter again. “I’m sorry.”

Kun found himself laughing at the message too; still, he was very focused on his run after the last mistake, now halfway through Butter Bridge 2, on his way to Ludwig’s Castle. He was extremely focused. So very much focused that he just didn’t give a second thought on his words as he tried escaping all of the super koopas on his screen.

“They obviously meant Johnny.” Kun stated nonchalantly, a smile on his face as he reached the area’s castle. Johnny was very cute in his eyes and everyone else’s too, at least that’s what he thought, so the words came naturally.

“Wait, what do you mean, Kun?” Ten asked, with an provocative tone that made Kun instantly realize what he just had said. He could feel his ears and neck getting warmer and a rush of blood painting his cheeks. His fingers failed him for a slip of a second, but no damage was taken and Mario didn’t lose his cape. Now, not only his hands were sweaty, he could also feel his whole body overheat.

“Johnny you better pay attention to the game if you want to win this competition, bro.” Ten nagged at Johnny’s carelessness and this time Kun successfully peeked Mario’s death animation on Johnny’s screen, which made his opponent mumble some incomprehensible words out of frustration. “So, Kun, what do you mean _obviously Johnny_?” The audience was laughing and Kun could physically feel Ten’s gaze on his back; eyebrows raising teasingly, combined with a sly smirk. He had seen that same face way too many times to forget.

Kun took his time on answering that, as he finished the boss and adjusted his glasses before addressing the question. It wasn’t that much time after all.

“I– I was just trying to distract Johnny. And I guess it worked. Sorry, buddy.” He jested, smiling cunningly. In his opinion, this was a nice save. Had he not stuttered a bit, like a kid caught red handed, would have been perfect, but he took as it was.

There was still some laughter in the room and he could hear Ten humming in disbelief.

“Seriously Johnny, you can have it, it’s not a big deal. I think we both feel the same about saving the animals either way.”

Johnny gave him his signature giggle as a sign of gratitude, but this time it didn’t feel as joyful as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add the non linear narrative tag, I'm sorry guys.
> 
> It's dificult to explain a yump, so I'll leave a video: [yump!](https://youtu.be/ASXfyepk3so) (at 1:21)
> 
> Still, a yump is the action of jumping after hitting the ! button on palaces before the text appears on screen. It is quite a feature on speedruns, very nice to watch it, very easy to get wrong.


	4. Lunch/Snacks

“Aren’t you guys hungry? I haven’t eaten anything since Super Mario Odyssey and that was, like, nine hours ago.” Johnny asked the group as he got up. The sudden action reminded Kun how tall Johnny was.

“I have eighteen hours of hosting to do and they’re starting pretty soon so I had to grab an early lunch.” The unknown boy said as he got up. “And I think the Shadow of the Colossus run is coming to an end in a few minutes,... I should get ready for the first run. Ten, are you really hungry right now? Because I have to get four Genesis for the Alladin run… Where did they even found Alladin speedrunners? I don’t even know _one_ and they got _four_ , ugh...” Ten reluctantly agreed on helping him, waving goodbye as he left the room.

“So, what do you say? A friendly lunch slash snacks before our match?” Johnny turned to his direction and asked, showing the cutest smile ever. To finish, he adjusted his specs on the bridge of his nose, almost vibrating in expectation.

' _He’s good, very good. A full attack. Does he know how cute he is? Is this his way of having people doing anything he wants?_ ’ Kun thought to himself as he nodded, giving Johnny a smile of his own while leaving the room.

There was a cafe at the end of the street where the event was being held and that’s were they went to, taking a table outside ' _to enjoy the weather, look at that sky, beautiful._ ' Johnny had pointed, but it was a rather cold day for Kun’s likings.

They talked for quite a long time about anything that crossed their minds. From Johnny’s stiff neck from the nap earlier, to the latest song on radio and also the new Netflix series Johnny was hooked on, not forgetting Kun’s random astronomy facts and some of his favorite conspiracy theories, to which Johnny would be the perfect audience, even adding his own perky commentaries to the ones he liked better.

Aside from his glorious giggles, Johnny had a tendency to smile reassuringly while listening to Kun speak, which made him a lot more comfortable and less self conscious, but mostly had him driving his attention to Johnny’s lips more often than necessary, to take a glance of that smile. This was partly an old habit of Kun’s, to look into other’s lips to avoid looking into their eyes, but also because Johnny’s lips were ‘ _very pretty to look at_ ', Kun told himself.

Nevertheless, Johnny enjoyed holding eye contact and that’s how Kun found out about another of his demises. Johnny’s eyes, in a beautiful shade of light brown that seemed to spark in joy; warm, like the first ray of light at dawn. Being around him felt like spring and suddenly it was indeed a cozy afternoon.

The boy was all laughs and smiles for the entire conversation, eyes wrinkling, rosy cheeks full on sight as he did. Later that afternoon, Kun decided he liked watching him smile as much as he liked hearing its sound.

Time went by quickly and soon it was evening, so they started heading back to the event’s building. Some preparations had to be done before the speedrun official start and they were a part of it in its entirety.

They walked in a comfortable silence for the surprisingly long walk for a small distance. “We should totally do this again, Kun. It was amazing spending the afternoon with you.” Johnny said as they walked into the same room they had left a couple of hours ago.

Kun looked up. Johnny’s face was a bit red probably from the walk. “Oh, of course. It was a lovely afternoon, Johnny.” Kun flashed a smile towards him, that started giggling his signature giggle, ' _full of air, glee, bliss, mirth, happiness and every other good feelings that are possible to convey in such a pretty laugh._ ' Kun thought as he felt an increasing heat on his ears and cheeks.

“The AGDQ ends tomorrow night with the Super Metroid run. We should really go out and have something afterwards. We should invite Ten and that friend of yours too.” Kun suggested, smiling kindly at Johnny as they sat down.

“Yeah, we should.” Johnny chuckled, but this time there was a difference and Kun could only notice for how much interest he had spent on the other boy and how closely he had been watching Johnny for the last couple hours. But even though he noticed, he didn’t know what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they order anything? Kun just seems smitten but in denial...
> 
> Also, the AGDQ/SGDQ is a real thing and if you're interested in games you should watch it someday, it's very fun.


	5. Extra Coin

“You _gotta_ give it a name, Johnny. To make it official. You can’t name it ‘ninety-six exits plus moons plus five dragon coins, but, like, not necessarily', it’s stupid.”

The discussion for an official name for this new kind of run had restarted as Johnny and Kun approached the end of the speedrun.

Both of them were in the sixth area of the game and when Johnny first stepped on Chocolate Island, Ten started his plead for naming the run, the same discussion they had when Kun was being introduced to Johnny.

Ten had been waiting for this moment the whole day, Kun realized. ' _But this time Johnny will have to give it a name, he won’t give up this time._ ’

Both of them were very focused on playing as this was a tricky part of the run. A simple mistake at Chocolate Island 2 would be critical, taking a whole minute to fix, but the moment they headed to Chocolate Secret Ten started talking again, with Jaehyun backing up the plea.

“Come on, John, don’t you have any silly names for it? It feels so unofficial the way it is now.” Jaehyun asked as Johnny finally entered the warp pipe, with Kun on a two to three seconds lead, already at the south cliff of Valley of Bowser.

“Well, I have been calling it something, but it’s _stupid_...” Johnny's voice was shaky and Kun could bet he was red from head to toe. “This stage I’m headed to right now, Chocolate Secret, is the only stage in the whole game with only one dragon coin. So–” Johnny inhaled, delaying the big reveal for a moment. “So I have been calling it the extra coin run, because at first I thought this specific dragon coin should be skipped, but recently I changed my mind,...” He explained hastily and let out a sigh.

“I think Kun is about to get the extra coin, he’s ahead of me and the coin is right at the end of the level. Look.”

Kun was indeed about to get the coin, as he guided Mario to the second part of the cavern through the only warp pipe on sight. He avoided all of the spike tops and passed through the first section of yellow moving platforms. This was a boring level for any speedrunner, just flying Mario over using the cape would take him to the end of it eventually, but still Kun was cautious to not get hit by any of the _chargin_ ' Chucks that appeared just before he reached the second path of lava and moving platforms. He had no trouble getting the extra coin nor finishing the level, with Johnny just behind him.

“Well, you’re right Johnny, it’s a pretty stupid name.” Ten snorted, dismissively. “How about you, Kun? Enlighten us with a good suggestion after Jaehyun reads some new donations, will _ya_?”

Kun had just started grabbing the necessary gold coins for the second run on Chocolate Island 2, one of the many requirements to get the normal exit of the level, but this wouldn’t require as much attention of him as the first walkthrough did so he just nodded to the request. He didn’t quite hear what Jaehyun was saying for the time being and it took him some time to come up with an idea.

Kun was about to enter Wendy’s castle when he came up with a suggestion. “How about lunar dragon?” He asked, apprehensively.

“Oh,” Kun didn’t understand at all what Johnny meant with that surprised exclamation, it could mean anything, but he didn’t dwell on it for too long. The sixth castle, owning a combination of grinders and skewers at its first section, demanded his full attention. Upon reaching the section just before Wendy’s room, he heard Johnny’s voice again. “Lunar because we have to grab all the moons... And using dragon to cover up for the messy coins matter... Clever. I like it, I like it very much.”

“I– I don’t know, this whole speedrun idea is yours. I don’t think it’s right for me to deny you of calling it whatever...” Kun tried to argue once he finished the boss battle, but soon got cut by Johnny.

“No, Kun. Lunar dragon is a beautiful name, I could never think of something this good, I mean it. You’re also the one to be playing this speedrun for the first time ever– And you were the only one to agree to the rules, so I think it is ok for you to be the one giving it a name. _I wouldn’t accept no one else to do but you._ ” Johnny spoke, his voice dying as the last words came out of his lips, barely a whisper.

Kun felt his heart skip a beat as he gave a brief look at Johnny’s direction. His opponent, unlike him, had his eyes glued to the TV screen, but he also had a pretty smile plastered on his face.

It was the same smile Kun saw all the afternoon so it shouldn’t unsettle him, but it did. It brought a burn to his stomach and a tingly feel to his fingertips, not for the first time this day.

“ _Oh, no._ ” Kun whined as he looked back to his screen just in time to see Mario get hit by a bullet bill, making Yoshi start running away. “It’s ok, it’s ok. I can get him back.” He didn’t. His fingers failed him, again, still echoing memories of an hour ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was painful. It started being my favorite, but I don't know how I feel about it anymore.
> 
> I sent this idea on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz/post/674252661?1539191714) back in october 2018. Nice how things work out, huh?
> 
> Sixth chapter? Is being revised, but so was this one and it still took me a week lmao


	6. Fingertips

“How did you– and Ten meet, anyway? He– I thought I knew all his friends but I never saw you. And he never mentioned you. And you two seem pretty close.” Johnny asked in a whisper, breaking his speech irregularly as he loudly munched a cookie stolen from Ten's bag.

The people sitting next to them were having a hard time watching the current speedrun. The boy sitting beside Kun would sigh every time Johnny shifted in his seat to talk to him, the ones sitting in front of them would look at them disapprovingly and also sigh every time Johnny’s knees hit the back of their seats, which was often given Johnny’s long legs and clumsiness and, most of all, the one sitting next to Johnny would send a daggering stare their way upon hearing Johnny’s giggles, ' _Unbelievable!_ ' he thought, watching the boy give them the same look then settling for a scowl.

Yet, Johnny was unaware of that. He turned his body completely to look at Kun when speaking, giving no attention to the speedrun nor his surroundings, so he didn’t catch any of these signs. Kun, on the other hand, saw each one of them grow in intention over time and he was feeling uneasy about the whole situation. Once the audience got startled by some of the minor boss fights, he grabbed Johnny by the wrist, trying to get to the end of the row without bumping onto no one, and walked to the far back of the room, where their whispering, and Johnny’s eating, wouldn’t disturb anyone, hopefully.

“The guy sitting next to you was about to choke you. If you had another cookie he’d do it, I bet.”

Now, siting in the far back of the room, Kun for once watched while one of the most famous speedrunners played the newest The Legend of Zelda game. It was a long playthrough, conquer all Divine Beasts before facing Ganon (the usual all main quests run), but it was soon coming to an end and then it would be their time to play.

The audience was noticeably more quiet now, compared to the morning section, as the event reached the late hours of the night; all the speaking coming from the front of the room: the girl playing and, mostly, her friends sitting on the sofa.

They would explain to the audience the complexity of Link’s almost frame perfect movements. The camera rotation. The whistle sprinting and why horses are slow for speedrunning. The negation of fall damage and the routes, already memorized, that would take her the minimum time possible to finish the run. Link’s positioning in battle and also essential weapons and recipes for each boss fight. The stasis launch trick for faster travels through the map and it’s impact on the speedrun community.

All these techniques would save her precious frames and a few seconds at the end. Her speedrun was extremely complex and _everyone_ in the room knew when to be quiet and give the player the silence to focus. Even though the closest person was three seats away from them, their voices were back to being as loud as a whisper.

“Ten and I met way back in high school. He’s the one that got me into games _and_ speedrunning, actually. We used to play a bunch of old games, and that’s when we started sort of trying to find a way to beat Super Mario Bros. the quickest way possible.” Kun chuckled, reminiscing his younger self and Ten. “But I'm not as an amazing speedrunner as him, he’s way more professional than me... How about you, how did you two meet?”

“He invited me to join AGDQ two years ago, through a friend in common. He...” Johnny’s speech got lost as the crowd gasped at something and got quite agitated afterwards, making Johnny bend down, moving closer to Kun, before speaking again. “He knew about my visits to the pediatric oncology floor at the local hospital where he works at and about my speedrunning streams. It’s been four years since the first time... I go there monthly, bringing a game to play with the children.” Johnny smiled. “Anyway– One day, when I was playing with the kids, he approached me and told me about the event and since then he has been tormenting me on a daily basis.”

“Johnny that’s amazing,” Kun moved his hand and rested it on top of Johnny’s knee, giving it a light squeeze, making him laugh. “Not the tormenting, the other part. There’s... There’s a kindergarten near where I live and I have always wanted to bring them some games and play with them, but...” He sighed. He didn’t even notice as he ran his fingertips in circle, scratching the jeans under his hand, absently. He could feel his ears getting warmer as he continued. “I’m a bit shy. It’s been on the back of my mind since the day Ten and I went to an orphanage spend some time with the kids. It was so fun.” He giggled sheepishly, covering his mouth for a moment. “But I don’t know how to start these things and most of all I don’t know how to make it work alone...”

“ _No._ ” Johnny moved his hands and lied them on top of Kun’s, holding it firmly. Kun could feel his gaze so he looked into Johnny’s eyes, ignoring the heat on his hand and his ears. “How about– How about I come with you? Or maybe you come with me to the hospital, for you to know how to make it work... We could even do both, afterwards. I’d love to have someone to bring with me.” He smiled at Kun, genuinely, and Kun could only smile back at him. “In two weeks I’ll be visiting the kids at the hospital. Why don’t you come with me? They would love you, I would love your company.” His eyes lost focus for a moment, lost in his adventures with the kids. “We could go for ice cream when we finish.” His eyes stopped wandering and looked into Kun’s, awaiting for an answer.

' _Very pretty brown shade and uneven eyelids._ ’ Kun thought as he spared a second to look into Johnny’s eyes. It was always difficult for him to enjoy things thoroughly. To enjoy was to dispose time, but he was a speedrunner in the end. He was used to being quick, analyzing then giving a response, fast. A second was too much to give, but he didn’t mind losing it this time. He stared. He lost most of his time trying to memorize the pattern and the color shade, as if he could. But something he could do was to count. He could count Johnny’s eyelashes and still have some milliseconds to spend, but he just stared. ‘ _Great art invites us to apprehend._ ’ He wondered where that quote was from as he fixed his posture and held the eye contact for the rest of the time he had. On the last nanoseconds, he felt Johnny’s gaze shaking a bit in uncertainty, announcing the end, the sudden halt to their one second daydreaming. In a moment they were holding eye contact, then Johnny looked away.

“Ice cream in _winter_?” Kun smiled as he felt the grip on his hand tighten up just a bit, perkily.

“Are you really saying no for _ice cream_? For _me_?” Johnny asked, jokingly, making his heart do a backflip.

Kun saw a bright pink rise to Johnny’s cheeks, while he felt his fingertips being brushed, very tenderly.

He could feel some electric sensation run through his whole body, flowing from the tip of his fingers, making him feel as if he had eaten butterflies for lunch and now they were roaming freely, alive, lively flapping their wings inside of him. It tickled him and he could feel a laugh coming to his lips. He swallowed. The feeling was mild, lenient.

It was also scorching. It burned his hand, engulfed by Johnny’s both, and it also burned his cheeks. It burned his guts and his eyes. It was intense.

Kun was about to answer when everyone started cheering. He looked at the screen and saw it; the last moments of the speedrun. The crowd shouted once again as the girl got the last arrow between the shoulders of dark beast Ganon. The chronometer was stopped at the moment it hit the golden spot. thirty-five minutes fifty-seven seconds; two seconds away from the world record.

“Come on, it’s our time to play.” Kun said, letting go of Johnny’s hand with an ease he didn’t know was possible, yet he could feel his heart rate increase once again as his fingertips brushed Johnny’s for the last time. The heat was over as soon as he let go, but the feeling lingered, everlasting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. It took me longer than what I intended, but this chapter has come out largely better than the last one. I hope it's a tendency for the last one :)
> 
> If you have any complaints, or criticism, or anything, you can catch me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/kunbreon).


End file.
